Fate
by LinaSY
Summary: Do you like death? No. And your friends? No. Then how about your parents? Right. No one like death. Especially not when it's the most important person in your life. Imagine yourself having a 'perfect life' then suddenly getting a letter from your partner where you read that your only one love is going to die. Well it's what Tadase went through


**Lina**: So it's my first story at least here while orginally it was created like two years ago yet wasn't first fanfics I wrote

**Tadase**: And it's Tadamu

**Lina**: Yay... Tadamu *looks at Tadase and smirks*

**Tadase**: What?

**Lina**: Nothing. Nothing at all

**Amu**: Yes finally me and Tadase. Will I marry him?

**Lina**: *throws up* Yuck get out Amu before I will make someone kindly rape you and then kill you

**Ikuto**: *hugs Amu* No raping unless I'm the one who rapes her

**Lina**: Yeah sure. Ikuto since you're here already then do the disclaimer

**Ikuto**: Why should I?

**Lina**: Because if you'll do it then I will write Amuto lemon...

**Ikuto**: Lina doesn't own Shugo Chara

**Lina**: ...when I will feel like it

**Ikuto**: Hey! That's not fair

**Lina**: Sure you stalker. Life isn't fair as well. But just shut up now and read the story

As for their age here:

**Tadase, Amu**: 22

**Ami**: 16

_italic_ - letter

* * *

**_Tadase POV:_**

_'Dear love of my life_

_Well there was many things which I never told you. Remember when we first met? I still remember as my little sister screamed that in her toilet cabin is standing pedo girl. Your consufed face was so cute back then, I think I fell for you right when I saw it. I still remember as you tried hard to explain yourself when you saw me. My parents never supported us since they always were telling me that you're too girly but I never cared anyways. I loved everything about you and no one could tell me to stop loving you. You were only one who accepted me the way I am. Although I had many flaws you always were saying that I'm perfect in your eyes. All these times we spent together I will always keep it deep inside my heart. But remember even when I won't be here you still need be happy. You will do it for me right? The one thing I need to tell you is that I have cancer and I'll will die today. Promise me to take care of my sister. You know how sensitive she is. And please don't let her know that I'm dead, I tried so hard to keep it as secret from you both. I love you and always will_

_Your worst girlfriend ever'_

"Damn it someone tell me it's a joke" I whispered when I read it

Tears was falling hard down from my face

"No way I need be strong" I wiped my tears as I took jacked and run out of the house

Taking out the phone I made quick call to Ami, my girlfriend's sister

"Tadase? What do you need?" Ami asked me when she picked up

"Where is your sister right now?" I asked her worried

"Tadase? Are you sad? And I'm not sure, she said few hours ago something about going to hospital near that park you both had first date to visit her friend" she said and I hung up immediately running there

After 30 minutes I was there already whispering to myself 'Please be alive'

"In which room is staying miss Hinamori Amu?" I asked the first nurse I saw

"Huh? Miss Hinamori? I think that it's room number 205. But anyways..." she tried say something but I just ran to find the right room

"205... 205... 205..." I keep repeated that number

"Where the hell is room number 205?" I screamed annoyed since I couldn't find that room

"3 doors away on the left side" a familiar voice said and I turned away to saw there Amu father standing

To being honest I felt scared right now. Her father always seems to be one of that scary guys for me

"Go there, I'm sure she wants to see you... before it will be too late" he whispered and left me dumbfounded

Then reality hit me and I ran as soon as possible. I felt like dying when I was opening the door but I relieved when I saw her

"Amu why you didn't told me anything" I scolded as I hugged her

"I... I didn't wanted you to worry about me" she said by tears

"Honey I would prefer know that. How do you expect me right now to live? You know that I just can't live without you" I said looking right into her eyes

"Tadase, I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you" she whispered as she looked down on the floor

Her voice, it's so weak. Looking at her makes me feel like my whole world was destroyed, like my heart was about stop beating. There's no way I can be happy without her, she's my whole world

"I love you and no one can replace you in my life" I said as I lifted her chin and kissed her lips gently

"You're my everything" I heard her whisper and saw how her eyes closed then I suddenly heard sounds from machines and then I realized it. She's no longer here with me

I felt on the floor crying hard

"You're my only one forever and ever" I whispered although no one would hear me

* * *

**Tadase/Ikuto**: You killed my Amu?

**Lina**: What? Should I make happy ending and let Tadase have Amu?

**Ikuto**: No

**Tadase/Amu**: Yes

**Lina**: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I WILL RIP THE...

**Ikuto**: *covers Lina's mouth* Shh. Breath in breath out. Just calm down. I will kill Tadase by myself

**Tadase**: Just you try. Kiseki come here. Let's... Where's Kiseki?

**Lina**: *shrugs* In cage tied up

**Tadase/Amu/Ikuto**: *sweatdrops*

**Amu**: It looks like you hate Tadase

**Ikuto**: I agree

**Tadase**: You hate me? *puppy eyes*

**Lina**: YOU... *calms down* Tadase leave NOW if you don't want to die

**Tadase**: *runs away*

**Lina**: It's not that I hate him okay. I just prefer Ikuto that's all and Tadase... well he should just be gay

**Ikuto**: So amuto is next?

**Lina**: Who knows. Maybe, maybe not.


End file.
